If There Was No Sin
by dragonflygem
Summary: Sin has never existed in Spira...but circumstances are oddly similar as we follow Yuna and Tidus' journey as the Great War approaches between Zanarkand and Bevelle...
1. Yuna's Story

**Yuna's Story**

I sat upon the grasslands of Besaid Island and gazed at the evening sky. The clouds were a rosy pink with streaks of purple. The sun had not completely set - it lingered on, as if longing to lengthen the day.

'Beautiful, isn't it?'

My father's words echoed my thoughts.

'Yes, it is,' I replied, satisfied that it was not only I who found this sight wondrous.

My father was my rock, the one I had depended on most of my young life. My mother had succumbed to the deadly Sin virus. The effects were devastating on her. At the age of six, I had watched my mother transformed from a vibrant woman into a withering leaf. The virus had had a stranglehold upon her - she had lain in bed for months with a searing temperature and a rash that slowly spread across her pale, milk-white skin. Death was a bittersweet relief for her – for us all, for we could not bear to watch her growing weaker, dying, as every day passed.

It was my birthday, the day she died. And today was my birthday. My eighteenth in fact.

My father and I had spent the afternoon gathering flowers from the ever-so-scarce green fields of Besaid Island. We proceeded to approach the North shore, for this was where we had arrived ten years ago to escape our hometown Bevelle, and the tragic memories of my mother. The afternoon spent was an emotional one, – I could've sworn I had cried a million tears. Father has always told me – we should not wallow in the past, but still remember it. And I shall recite these words till the day I die.

'Shall we go now, Yuna?' asked my father. The sky had begun to turn a deep violet hue, not as pleasant as the image that I had beheld only minutes ago. I got up and swirled around, my lavender skirt flying about my legs.

'Yes, let's.' We ambled home, hand in hand, leaving behind the fears we had faced today.

On our walk, we passed the magnificent Besaid Temple: home to my studies and to the ancient art of Yevon. I had graduated this morning as a sender, an insignificant sender but nonetheless an eager one. I could now perform Sendings but most importantly, deal White Magic for healing the wounded. I had taken up this path, to follow in my father's footsteps, for I loved him so.

Besaid Temple was the only archaic building left on the island of Besaid. More modern structures stood around the city center, with a newly renovated Blitzball stadium and many high-rise towers. Only a handful of areas lay undeveloped on the island, a couple of grasslands – one of which I had visited today.

Our house lay on the outskirts of the main part of the city. It was a respectable one, standing formidably, with two stories and burgundy bricks. My childhood had been spent roaming my vast abode, discovering new crannies and crooks as I explored. My fellow explorers, Lulu, Wakka and Chappu, were my neighbours – still my neighbours, and had played with me till we fell asleep in each others' arms. Those were the good days, with no worries on what the future held.

My other dear friends included the serious, practical Luzzu and the enthusiastic Gatta. Both trained daily at the barracks next to the temple, and through my years of study, I managed to gain a familiarization with these two fellows. The ambition of both was to protect Spira from fiends, even though the monsters rarely appeared.

By the time my father and I arrived home, it was pitch black. Lulu, Gatta and Luzzu stood waiting at the front door.

'We've been standing here for the past hour,' Lulu grumbled, exaggerating. Under the dim porch light, the arching of her carefully carved eyebrows could be seen. In a softer tone, she added, 'I want to congratulate you, fellow sender.'

I smiled. Lulu was two years my senior and had accomplished the deed of sender only years before. She was now skilled in not only White Magic, but Black as well – for her family held generations of Black Mages. Her unique feature, like my own, was her eyes – they were a light amber. Her hair grew to the floor and she always piled on make up to make herself seem more intimidating. She told me once that it was to scare off the crime within the city.

'I appreciate your patience,' I told them. 'Come in.'

My father headed straight for his bedroom upstairs, as I sat the gang down with cups of coffee.

'Chappu and Wakka are playing tonight,' Luzzu spoke, referring to Blitzball.

Slightly downcast, I sighed. The two brothers always livened up a conversation with their animated Jamaican accents and facial expressions. Chappu was my age while Wakka was the same as Lulu's. They both played for the Besaid Aurochs – Chappu the captain, Wakka the vice-captain. Their absence that evening also disappointed me, because I haboured a secret crush for Chappu and wished he could be here to celebrate my graduation.

'Oh well,' I chirped. 'We can have fun without them.'

And so the night quickly slid by with noisy laughter, sustained by cups of coffee. The party finally came to a close in the early morning, as I dumped myself onto my bed reflecting the day's occurrences. I soon drifted into a pleasant sleep, and I was happy, so very happy………

This was my story. But it all changed when the Great War began.


	2. Tidus' Story

Tidus' Story 

I woke up in an alien room with a naked woman beside me.

'Where am I?' I muttered, groggily.

The woman was awake and laughed. 'Don't you remember, silly? We're in the Zanarkand Hotel.' She began to stroke the hairs on my chest, with her soft fingers.

'And who the heck are you?' I asked. The insensitivity of that remark triggered a hurtful look from the full figured woman. She got up and began to dress.

'I knew you were drunk last night,' she spoke. 'But I didn't think that the only reason you slept with me. I thought you actually liked me.'

I replied hastily, 'Of course I do, er………um………Mimi?'

'Don't lie to me Tidus.' Her voice began to rise. 'You might be a famous Blitzballer and all but that's not going to make me stay. Goodbye.'

As she opened the door she yelled, 'My name's Miranda!' She then stormed down the hallway and out of sight. Out of my life.

I leaned against the wall and moaned. Not because Miranda had left me, but because I had a headache. I closed the door and lay back down onto the double bed.

I can describe my life perfectly in three words. Sex, booze and blitzball.

You may ask, don't my parents try to keep me in line? Well the thing is, they're dead. My old man was a foul-mouthed alcoholic and I hated him (funny how I'm turning into him though.) However, it was a different story with my mother. She had died from the Sin virus, when I was 17. I had loved her with all my heart. From her death, I had vowed I would find a way to destroy the disease once and for all. Yet I still haven't managed to fit that in with my busy schedule.

My headache had begun to subside so I decided to get dressed and head for the practice stadium to do some serious blitzing. After all it was the Annual Blitzball World Cup in a matter of weeks. The Zanarkand Abes were going to win! Like we had for the past thirteen years. It was stupid how the World Cup wasn't held in Zanarkand – those no good Bevelleans!

I was down in the lobby in a couple of minutes. Already, the paparazzi were swarmed outside, waiting for my arrival. My scandalous behaviour was now quite famous due to these annoying 'disturbers of peace.' Yet women still wanted me. Hey, I can't help it if I'm irresistible!

Walking down the street with the paparazzi still hoarding around me, a girl suddenly lunged up to me and handed me a pamphlet. 'Thanks honey,' I quirked, while winking at her mischievously. The girl (she was about 16) blushed slightly then hurried off.

'You've still got the charm,' I said to myself. 'Yes Tidus, you're the man!'

I finally looked at the pamphlet after my moment of self-assurance. It was about the Sin virus. It read:

'_Sin is a condition caused by the deadly Sin virus. Approximately 100,000 people die from it each year. Symptoms of the disease include fever, rash, loss of appetite, fatigue, weight loss and depression. The Sin virus is most commonly spread by sexual contact with an infected person. It can also be transmitted through direct contact with infected blood and breastmilk. The virus can inhabit inside the body for years and is difficult to detect. There is no known treatment for this disease. However you can do something about it. Donate money towards the Foundation Against Sin to help speed up research, so that Sin can be cured once and for all. Ring 1900-800-677 and donate today. Your contribution could save lives.'_

I felt saddened by this pamphlet. It reminded me of my mother's death. It also, however, reminded me that my purpose in life, ever since my mother's death, had been to destroy Sin once and for all. And now this was my chance to act on that promise. I flipped open my mobile phone and dialed the number. And soon enough, I had donated 10,000 gil.

The next morning, my face was on the front cover of the Zanarkand Times. The headline stated: 'Star blitzes Sin Foundation with Generosity.'

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 'Come in,' I welcomed, expecting my agent.

However it was an unexpected guest who had entered my room. It took me a while to realize who it was.

'Aren't you that girl who handed me the pamphlet yesterday?' I questioned.

'Yep,' she quipped. 'Nice to meet you. The kind cameraman downstairs told me where you were staying.'

I rolled my eyes. Kind my ass.

She offered her hand. 'My name's Rikku.'

I shook her hand. 'Pleasure. Your foundation does great work.'

I decided to take a good look at her. She was wearing green hot pants and a sleeveless beige top. I began to realize that she was sexier than what I first thought. I examined her face. Her emerald eyes had an interesting shape………

'You're an Al Bhed, aren't you?' I concluded. 'I hear you guys are great mechanics.'

'Yep,' she smiled. 'I'm one myself.'

I nodded.

'So,' I asked, 'what did you come to say?'

'Well, the foundation has a reward for people who donate more than 1000 gil,' she briefed. 'You're invited on a tour to see what goes on in our research labs. Will you join us?'

I accepted immediately. 'But there's one catch,' I spoke, perhaps a little too eagerly. 'Only if you'll join me for dinner tonight.'

'Alright, it's a date,' she giggled.

That night was miraculous. I could feel it – she was the one. She was funny and intelligent, everything I've ever dreamed about in a woman. No more one night stands for me!

The following day, my face graced the front page of the Zanarkand Times yet again (Tidus' Love Affair with Sin Foundation).

I was complete and grounded, with Rikku by my side. The blitzball was going as great as ever, if not better and the cash kept rolling in. And I was doing something about my oath to my mother. Life was sweet.

This was my story. But it all changed when the Great War began.


End file.
